Races
Blackhart is aimed to be full of supernatural creatures, offering a large range of different characters. While the following list gives a rundown on several races available for character creation, if there are any you would wish to explore or add, discussion would be welcome* Races There are several races to be played in the Blackhart RP, following from Demons, Ghosts and Vampires to Angels and simple Humans. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Angel Archangel Archangels rarely come down from Heaven, but when they do it is usually to deliver important messages to individuals that God has deemed necessary to contact. However, several Archangels across the span of history have been known to settle on Earth. While using their powers only out of benevolence, they can possess Humans and lesser willed supernatural creatures, fly, give selected foresight and make themselves incorporeal, able to avoid physical touch, pass through walls etc. Ideal Career: Medium, Magician, Clergy Angel Angels are denizens of Heaven that have been sent to Earth in order to serve as healers, helpers, counsellors etc. While not as powerful as the Archangels, they can still apply supernatural healing as will as instill calm emotions in those around them. Unlike Archangels however, they cannot produce their wings while on Earth, instead only a shadow of their wings appearing behind them if they stand adjacent to a surface. Ideal Career: Doctor/Nurse, Counsellor, Therapist _______________________________________________________________________________________ Cambion A Cambion is the result of sexual union between an Incubus or a Succubus and a Human male/female. Cambions possess a similar sexual drive and needs as their supernatural parent, but due to their human nature they are not prone to hypnotising those around them to do their bidding or stay beside them permanently. Also unlike Incubi and Succubi, Cambions do not possess the trademark horns and more supernatural features of their paranormal parent, with their only real distinction to Humans being the colouration of their irises, which tend to be a shade of red, although it can be put down to a slight discolouration of brown. Cambions are always and unfailingly beautiful and/or handsome, possessing alluring looks that easily attract those around them. Ideal Career: Event Host, Model, TV Personality _______________________________________________________________________________________ Demon Higher Demon Extremely few in number, High Demons are second only to Satan himself, but that does not mean their abilities are any less in power. Telekinesis, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis, Teleportation, Mind Control, Flight, Shapeshifting and dozens more are within their control. Like Satan, their true forms are those of huge Hellish monsters, though for the most part they guise themselves in human form. Utterly cunning and devious, their mind power is far beyond that of mortal men and they usually delight in manipulation and control of others. Ideal Career: Mogul, Business Magnate, Banker Demon Demons may not have the absolute power of their Higher kin, but that does not mean they are without their own abilities. Like Higher Demons, they are exceedingly cunning and enjoy making deals with humans in order to damn their souls to Hell.To aid in their nefarious deeds, they can also create illusions, bring about negative emotions in people and sway an individual's thoughts. As with Higher Demons, Demons appear human to the eye, but their true form is that of a human, with charred skin and red eyes. Ideal Career: Illusionist, Club Owner, Salesman Lesser Demon Unlike their Higher and Demon counterparts, Lesser Demons were, like Goblins, created to serve, particularly as a lower class in the hierarchy of Hell. Unfortunately 'gifted' with a low intelligence, very few Lesser Demons amount to much in the world, although there will be the odd one to rise above their normal station. Most often found in the employment of Demons, who are prone to abuse and take advantage of their lower counterparts. The only really demonic sign they possess are wholly red eyes, maintaining a generally human appearance otherwise. Ideal Career: Grunt Worker, Garbageman, Unemployed _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ghost Ghost's are the spiritual embodiment of those physically departed from this world, but whose souls have not been assigned to Heaven nor Hell, out of either a desperate want to stay anchored to the world, or a divine clerical error. Usually rather glum characters, a Ghost will appear as they were when they died: the same age, in the same clothes, under the same conditions they were at the moment of passing, i.e. a Ghost who died of drowning would appear constantly sodden. While they are able to communicate freely with those of supernatural tendencies and also to selective Humans, they are completely incorporeal and unable to interact in any physical manner with anything or anyone. Ideal Career: None, have no base needs and unable to physically engage. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Goblin Goblins were created for one reason and one reason alone by Satan: to serve. While dimwitted and lacking any common sense or logic, they are loyal to their masters and will carry out any given order, provided it is not outside their realms of comprehension. Ideal Career: Servant, Lackey, Porter _______________________________________________________________________________________ God God is one of the two divine powers of all existence, alongside with her brother Satan. Whereas Satan created Hell, Demons and ill will, God in turn created Heaven, Angels and positivity, with both having had a hand in creating mankind. God is known to be an eccentric character, rarely communicating with mortals in any semblance, and being noted for often 'speaking' in a series of strange noises to those who claim to have heard her. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Human When God supposedly created humankind, there were only two: Adam and Eve. Fast forward to 2019 AD, and there are near on seven billion. Humans are numerous and diversive, having inhabited most of the known world and adapting to many different conditions and climates. They have survived multiple natural and man-made disasters over the years, and still thrive despite the adversity they continually face. They come in all shapes and sizes, skin colours and religions, levels of intelligence and skill, tending to be the playthings and amusements of supernatural beings around them, unbeknownst to them. As humans were created to have no paranormal abilities whatsoever, they are largely blissfully unaware that they are not alone, and cannot identify a supernatural being unless it is revealed to them or they are enlightened by an Archangel or Higher Demon. Ideal Career: Any and all. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Incubus Incubi are 'Sex Demons', the male counterpart to Succubi. Both Incubi and Succubi are defined by their facial markings and the horns extending from their foreheads, as well as their usually impressively toned bodies. They have an incredibly strong urge towards carnal sexual activity, rather than the human instinct towards reproduction. Incubi can 'hypnotise' their targets into becoming thralls, hopelessly devoted to them, although this is generally done with no ill intent, but only to captivate their lust. Ideal Career: Male Model, Music Video Extra, Bartender _______________________________________________________________________________________ Satan Satan, the devilish counterpart to his sister God, two sides of the same coin that form the power of all life and death and indeed existence itself. Whereas God resides over all that is good and light, Satan in turn reigns over all that is 'evil' and dark. Despite how he is depicted by religious sects as the ultimate force of malevolence (even though he does enjoy it from time to time) he is actually quite a jolly fellow, having mellowed over the countless millennia, doting on those such as his grandchildren. Though older than time can count, he is still rather spry, and almost childlike in his love for his hobbies, such as dancing, torture and model train sets. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Succubus A Succubus, like an Incubus is a Demon of lust, feeding on sexual energy from her targets. While Succubi possess all the same physical traits as their male counterparts, their sexual desires are perhaps even stronger, and there have been several cases of a Succubus's lust bringing her target close to death. Also, whereas Incubi tend to be far more heterosexual in their pursuits, Succubi have much less preference when it comes to men or women. Ideal Career: Escort, Promoter, Actress _______________________________________________________________________________________ Vampire Vampires are undead humans come back to life through the bite of another vampire or a curse put upon them. While they are granted several supernatural abilities such as enhanced physiological attributes, their undeath comes with plenty of disadvantages, such as an aversion to sunlight and a never-ending thirst for human blood. They can easily identified with their pale skin and dark circles around their eyes, though this can largely be put down to 'skin conditions' to human society. Ideal Career: Mortician, Blood Bank Worker, Hypnotist _______________________________________________________________________________________ Warlock/Witch A human blessed (or cursed) with magical abilities, anything from elemental manipulation, levitation, telekinesis to talking to animals and scrying. The powers depend on the gifts given, as magic in itself was given to humans originally by Satan in exchange for their soul. The practice has existed for millennia, though there are many in the world who denounce magic as nothing more than a fairytale. A Warlock/Witch may gain their powers from making a deal with the Devil, or they may be born to Warlock or a Witch, with magical blood coursing in their veins. Ideal Career: Florist, Entertainer, Veterinarian _______________________________________________________________________________________ Werebeast Another 'gift' from the Devil, Werebeasts are humans who under the right circumstances, can transform into hulking humanoid creatures. While the most common is the Werewolf, there have been documented Werecats, Werebears, even an apparent Wereshark out in the Caribbean. Those afflicted with animathropy already tend to possess enhanced physical strength and senses, even before they transform. However, the longer one stays in their animalistic form, the more their human mind will wither andtheir animal instincts will kick in. All animathropes will transform under the full moon though there are those who have learned to control their transformations by will. Ideal Career: Bouncer, Builder, Furniture Mover